


Escaping a forest with a nightmare

by Crystalcatgamer



Series: We are little nightmares [4]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Flashbacks, I CANNOT WAIT FOR LITTLE NIGHTMARES 2, I type way too fast, Its so close, No beta we die like the Hunter's prey, This has been chilling in my drafts for a month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalcatgamer/pseuds/Crystalcatgamer
Summary: Six remembers the first time she met Mono, back in a forest.
Relationships: Mono & Six (Little Nightmares)
Series: We are little nightmares [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075145
Kudos: 99





	Escaping a forest with a nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY IM DONE

Six remembers the first time she met Mono. The boy - _wearing an paper bag of all things_ \- had smashed into her room with an axe, terrifying her.

When Mono reached an hand to her, Six made an quick decision. She ran. She didn’t know whether Mono was friend or foe and did not intend to find out. He was much stronger than her and could take her out easily. She ran up the stairs, pausing when Mono didn't follow.

Right on cue the boy walked out, somehow noticing her watching from the stairs. She ran again, out of the basement and through the corridor, past the fake family with real food and through an vent. She dropped into a room with an lock at the other door.

Six spotted the handle above her that would open up the attic. She grabbed it, legs dangling as she weighed it down. She didn't know where the attic led to, she just wanted to hide from the paper bag boy. Her weight wasn't enough and she landed back on her feet, watching the handle spring up even higher.

Mono entered the room and slowly walked towards her, arms out in an sign of surrender. Six quickly calculated her odds and decided that unless she somehow knocked the boy out, there was no chance of her escaping. If she wanted to leave, she needed the new boy's help. He didn't seem like he was going to hurt her anyway.

Six boosted him up onto the attic handle and grabbed him to pull him down. The door burst open with a crash and a ladder slammed onto the floor. Six untangled herself from the mess of limbs, watching Mono get up and brush himself off. She followed him up the ladder and saw the key hanging high above.

Mono went over to where an empty hole for an crank fit into, staring up at the key. Six beckoned to him, pointing at the dresser one of them could climb over to get to the other side. She cupped her hands and boosted the boy up, then waited.

Soon enough the boy came back with the crank in hand and passed it to her. Six put the crank in and slowly turned it, lifting the body bag next to it. Mono climbed up it before leaping, just barely grabbing the key. He swung back and forth before dropping down, his momentum causing the key to fall too.

She watched him pick up the key and attach it to his coat. Would he leave her behind now, since there was no more real use for her? But then he took her hand and pulled her along, causing relief to wash over her as they went back down.

The boy unlocked the door and pushed it open, stepping into the cool air. Six took an moment to admire the night sky before following Mono to the shed. They pushed an chair to get to an small window and climbed over, landing in a pile of animal skins.

She immediately crouched, gesturing for Mono to follow suit. They could both hear the ripping and tearing sound now. They snuck forward and found the source of the noise.

**The Hunter.**

Six watched in morbid fascination as the Hunter tore at the corpse in the table. They crept past quietly and pushed at a vent leading to freedom. It creaked and she pushed frantically as the Hunter paused.

The vent burst open with an clang, slamming shut behind them as they tumbled into a disgusting pile of something Six didn't want to think about. The Hunter roared and she quickly scrambled to her feet as the man burst through the door.

They ran for their lives, taking cover behind an crate as the man hefted his shotgun. Said crate exploded as an bullet smashed into it, showering them with splinters. Mono grabbed her hand and dragged get to another crate, taking advantage of the Hunter reloading.

This crate exploded too, but left them safe and alive and gave them time. They repeated the process before running ahead, jumping into an shallow ditch. The Hunter paused at the ridge above them, swinging his light back and forth. Then he trudged on, looking from side-to-side for an hint of them.

Six slowly crept out to watch him pass them by. She turned back to Mono and hesitated, worry suppressing her relief. Should she keep trusting him? There was strength and safety in numbers, but who was to say he wouldn't leave her behind?

She held out an hand before she could stop herself. They didn't have to stick together for long, and she needed someone to watch her back. Even if they split up, Six had been alone for an long time already.

_In the present, Six remembers how glad she was of that moment._

Mono regarded her hand through sloppily-cut holes - _why was he wearing an paper bag?_ \- and took it. He tugged gently, leading her into the tall grasses and following the Hunter. The man swung his lantern, the beam of light passing over their heads as they crouched in the thick grass. They kept going, keeping pace with the Hunter until they startled an nestling bird which flew away.

The Hunter spun, aiming his light at them. Six's heart pounded as the man didn't move, continuing to stare at the spot. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally moved on. They continued on and Mono pointed at what looked like an rabbit hole. They waited for the Hunter to turn away before making an break for it.

They dived into the darkness as the ground exploded behind them, one last shot from the Hunter before the entrance collapsed. It was a long tunnel, though Six could see a small light up ahead, leading out. She was more than happy to stay in the tunnel for the time being though. Mono shifted, reminding her of his presence and starting an staring battle.

"What's your name?"

The question surprised Six as much as her speaking did. Words meant little in this world, where no one would bother to listen. Her voice was raspy from disuse and she had stumbled over her words. She waited anxiously, wanting to know the boy who saved her's name.

"I'm Mono." The boy replied, his voice surprisingly strong. Not that Six had much to compare it to.

"I'm Six. Thank you for helping me." She said, earning an nod from Mono. They stayed there for an while, swapping stories. It had been one of the best times of her life. A time where she had felt safe and comfortable.

* * *

"Six? Six!" Six snapped back to the present at Mono's impatient voice. They were at the hospital already. She followed the boy in and helped him scout the area. They finally settled down on the floor after checking that there were no recent signs of life. Still dangerous, but no more than the usual.

An TV lay before them, but Mono didn't seem disturbed and it was off. They ignored the circle of disfigured mannequins surrounding them. They would make good hiding spots if needed.

Six curled up next to Mono, pulling down her hood. She remembers the girl it belonged to.

She remembers the Maw, or most of it, at least. ~~She doesn't want to think about the end of it.~~

But she's here now, and somehow she found Mono. They were heading for the Signal Tower now, though it seemed to be a doomed trip. Six doesn't have a choice, however. She had done something horrible on her way out of the Maw, and this was her price to pay. They had no choice anyway, for the sake of everyone.

Their world was slowly falling apart, only a bit slower than herself. Mono was her last hope.

They would kill the Broadcaster, or die trying.


End file.
